Calendars
There are three major Calendar Systems in Uphelios, each used by a different faith. All countries that list said faith as their major Religion use the corresponding calender system. Please note that the Pagan nations each have their own individual calender systems, usually based off some form of cycle, whether lunar, elemental, seasonal or constellation-based. Kúklos tôn Ouranôn The Kúklos, of Cycle of the Heavens, is the Calendar System of the Moth-on-High faith. It is based on the Zodiac, and the idea that each age of the Heavens lasts 2000 years, wherein the Calendar year contains 13 months based on the 13 zodiac signs of the equatorial belt of the sky. Like the cycle of the months throughout the year, these Heaven Cycles follow the same order: 'Embólou' The Cycle of the Ram is said to be a time of initiation, of the beginning of empires, of warfare and turmoil. (Depicted as years 1K.Em. through 2000K.Em.) 'Taúrou' The Cycle of the Bull is said to bring excess and opulence, prosperity and largess, a great time for pursuit of the arts and entertainment. (Depicted as years 1K.Ta. through 2000K.Ta.) 'Didúmon' The Cycle of the Twins is said to bring great highs and great lows, internal or civil conflict, political discrepancies, environmental disasters and a great coming together of the people to face them. (Depicted as years 1K.Di. through 2000K.Di.) 'Kabouriôn' The Cycle of the Crab is said to bring retraction, caution, fortifying of borders and nations, turning attention to internal affairs, and waiting for dangers to subside. (Depicted as years 1K.Ka. through 2000K.Ka.) 'Liontarioú' The Cycle of the Lion is said to bring expansion, doctrine and dogma, religious pursuits, consolidation, rule, conversion and establishment. (Depicted as years 1K.Li. through 2000K.Li.) 'Partheniké' The Cycle of the Maiden is said to bring mental expansion, pursuit of learning, sciences, self-reflection and self-questioning. (Depicted as years 1K.Pa. through 2000K.Pa.) 'Klimákôn' The Cycle of the Scales is said to bring balance, diplomacy, an attempt to settle differences, attone for past mistakes, engender peace, improve understanding with foreign concepts or peoples, tolerance. (Depicted as years 1K.Kli. through 2000K.Kli.) 'Phoínika' The Cycle of the Phoenix is said to bring about self-destruction, suspicion, collapse, revolution, civil turmoil, the deposition of tyrants, the rise of chaos, the concealment and purging of secrets. (Depicted as years 1K.Pho. through 2000K.Pho.) 'Kentaúrou' The Cycle of the Centaur is said to bring improvement, direction, belief, conviction, rallying and cooperation of forces, new regimes, new alliances, working towards common goals, and the subjugation of the minority. (Depicted as years 1K.Ke. through 2000K.Ke.) 'Drákou' The Cycle of the Dragon is said to be one of apex, of coming to a head old grievences, of the beginning of the fall of nations, the turning of tides, the loss of control, the breakdown of traditions, the simplification of ideologies and organizations and empires. (Depicted as years 1K.Dra. through 2000K.Dra.) 'Aiyókerô' The Cycle of the Capricorn is said to be one of ascention, of ambition, of seeking and attaining something better, the pursuit of perfection, of hard work and redemption for periods of service and toil, of reckoning and just desserts for effort given, an upsetting of the established order and re-evaluation of priorities and values. (Depicted as years 1K.A. through 2000K.A.) 'Ãstrou' The Cycle of the Star is said to be one of enlightenment, of heavenly access, of rebellion against old methods, of individuality, independence, discovery, revelation, the pursuit of concept without weighing conscequence, of leaps of faith without substantiation, of revolutionary perspectives, of genius and new parameters for possibility. (Depicted as years 1K.As. through 2000K.As.) 'Phiariôn' The Cycle of the Fish is said to be one of connection, of emotional growth, of sympathy and compassion, of philanthropy, of cooperation, of understanding and magical power, of intuition and synchronicity, of fulfillment and unification. (Depicted as years 1K.Phi. through 2000K.Phi.) 'Months' The Months within a single year of the Kúklos are 28 days long (with the exception of Ethenim, which has 29) and begin with the beginning of Spring: Nisan, Ziv, Sivan (make up spring) Tammuz, Av, Elul (make up Summer) Ethanim (make up The Hollow. This is a sacred point in the middle of the year which is meant to be a time of prayer and assessment, as it is halfway through the year, a time of transition and balance) Bul, Kislev, Tevet (makes up the Autumn) Shevat, Adar, Aviv (makes up Winter) 'Current Year' Currently in the story of Weaponry, it is Year 1998 of Kúklos tou Drákou (1998K.Dra.), nearing the culmination of everything the cycle stands for and preparing to transition into the next Cycle. The story began on Nisan 2nd. Ano Domini The Ano Domini (Year of our Lord) is the Calendar system used by the followers of the Holy Cross Faith. It is centred around a Solar Calendar of 365 days, which are broken up into a series of months named for the different Popes of the Holy See. The numbers of days (and indeed of practised months) changes from the reign of one Pope to the next, but generally, they begin their calendar year with the beginning of Winter, rather than spring. For a sense of comparison, included in brackets are the current equivalents with the Kúklos calendar. 'Months' Pius (Shevat) - current day count: 31 (This was the Pope that prevented new Popes from changing the names of the months to include themselves in the roster, for the sake of clerical integrity; ironically, he made this law after renaming 'Alexander' to 'Pius'. Pius was the 33rd Pope to Rule the Holy See) Celesti (Adar) - current day count: 24 (Celesti was the 14th Pope) Pacifer (Aviv) - current day count: 28 (Pacifer was the 25th Pope) Benedictus (Nisan) - current day count: 28 (Benedictus was the 3rd Pope) Lenita (Ziv) - current day count: 21 (Lenita was the 15th Pope) Castus (Sivan) - current day count: 29 (Castus was the 1st Pope to rule, and is sometimes called Pater Sancte, or Holy Father, for his establishment of the church) Constanti (Tammuz) - current day count: 30 (Constanti was the 2nd Pope to rule, and was one of the founding members of the Holy Cross faith) Lucius (Av) - current day count: 29 (Lucius was the 5th Pope) Felix (Elul) - current day count: 30 (Felix was the 29th Pope) Liberius (Ethanim) - current day count: 29 (Liberius was the 30th Pope, and one of the bloodiest popes in the church's history to date. Known as the establisher of the Templars, Liberius reigned during the rise of the Cabal Angels and largely tried to eradicate them. At times Liberius was cut from the calendar, at other times given more days) Callastus (Bul) - current day count: 28 (Callastus was the 21st Pope) Victoriam (Kislev) - current day count: 30 (Victoriam was the 32nd Pope, and carried on the work of Liberius as he was a Templar who ascended the ranks of the church) Honori '(Tevet) - current day count: 28 (At times Honori was cut from the calendar, at other times given fewer days) 'Current Year It is Year 1738 Ano Domini according to the Ano Domini system, (depicted as 1738A.D.). The story began on Benedictus 4th (but note that Blade counts his diary in the Kúklos calendar as that is what is used in Weaponry Academy). There have been 63 Popes thus far, and their years date from the first year that a Pope was installed in Sanctua. The current leader of the Holy Cross church is Pope Liberius IV and many historians believe that the choice of carrying on the name of such a controversial pope is a direct declaration of war against the Cabalist and Mother-on-High beleives alike. True to tradition, Liberius IV has increased funding and autonomy for the Templars, perhaps because he is a Laoslander and so hails from the country that birthed their organization. There are three major Calendar Systems in Uphelios, each used by a different faith. All countries that list said faith as their major Religion use the corresponding calender system. Please note that the Pagan nations each have their own individual calender systems, usually based off some form of cycle, whether lunar, elemental, seasonal or constellation-based. Peygamber Yılı The Peygamber Yılı (Year of the Prophet) is the newest of the calendar systems and dates from the first compilation of the holy scriptures of the Cabalists: The Cabal Codex. The Prophet Sharyar finished compiling the original Codex 683 years ago, and thus started their calendar. Their month system is lunar based, but specifically follows each phase of each moon. It begins on the Spring Equinox and continues through the moon cycles from there. Each complete moon cycle is grouped together to create one month, with each phase being sacred to one of the Cabal Angels, and the Angels are grouped together based on their virtues. The groupings begin with Waxing Crescent, Full Moon, Waning Crescent and New Moon (in a sense, each of these phases is termed one week, with the half and gibbous phases completing the days around the focal phase, which takes the central day of the week, the 'day of rest'). 'Ruh' The Month of Soul. The Angel Ruh brings birth, impetus, genius, psyche, but He also is attended by ghosts. Waxing Crescent: The Angel of Impetus, Dürtü. Full Moon: The Angel of Inspiration, Ilham. Waning Crescent: The Angel of Instinct, Sezgi. New Moon: The Angel of Origin, Köken. 'Tevazu' The Month of Humility. The Angel Tevazu brings submission, education, modesty; She offers an empty cup to be filled. Waxing Crescent: The Angel of Learning, Bilim. Full Moon: The Angel of Euphoria, Öfori. Waning Crescent: The Angel of Simplicity, Sadelik. New Moon: The Angel of Chastity, Iffet. 'Merhamet' The Month of Compassion. The Angel Merhamet brings mercy, compassion, pity, charity and clemency; She wears a shawl large enough to encompass the world. Waxing Crescent: The Angel of Love, Sevgi. Full Moon: The Angel of Charity, Hayır. Waning Crescent: The Angel of Sanctuary, Sığınak. New Moon: The Angel of Mercy, Af. 'Dürüstlük' The Month of Righteousness. The Angel Dürüstlük brings integrity, fairness, honesty, conscientiousness and a sense of right and wrong; He leads the way through the world with his staff that strikes down evil. Waxing Crescent: The Angel of Virtue, Erdem. Full Moon: The Angel of Honesty, Namus. Waning Crescent: The Angel of Fairness, Insaf. New Moon: The Angel of Atonement, Kefaret. 'Önlem' The Month of Diligence. The Angel Önlem brings precaution, protection, prevention, warding; He keeps out misfortune and temptation - but only for those who follow His prudent lead. Waxing Crescent: The Angel of Prudence, Ihtiyat. Full Moon: The Angel of Protection, Himaye. Waning Crescent: The Angel of Recovery, Kurtarma. New Moon: The Angel of Cleansing, Aptes. 'Dünya' The Month of Earth. The Angel Dünya brings fertility, nature, stability, productivity, home; She enables things to grow through her womb. Waxing Crescent: The Angel of the Hearth, Yuva. Full Moon: The Angel of Family, Aile. Waning Crescent: The Angel of Harvest, Hasat. New Moon: The Angel of Fertility, Bereket. 'Çalışma' The Month of Labour. The Angel Çalışma brings hard work, skill, ability, aptitude, mastery; She hones the crafts on mankind on her spear point. She is a notoriously hard mistress. Waxing Crescent: The Angel of Practise, Alıştırma. Full Moon: The Angel of Skill, Yetenek. Waning Crescent: The Angel of Generosity, Cömertlik. New Moon: The Angel of Creativity, Yaratıcılık. 'Adalet' The Month of Justice. The Angel Adalet brings equity, fairness, reason, verdict, judgment; He is said to be stone-faced and impartial, impervious to corruption or sympathy. Waxing Crescent: The Angel of Reason, Mantık. Full Moon: The Angel of Judgment, Karar. Waning Crescent: The Angel of Harmony, Uyum. New Moon: The Angel of Neutrality, Tarafsızlık. 'Sadakât' The Month of Faith. The Angel Sadakât brings loyalty, fidelity, faithfulness, alliegience, devotion, trustiness; He is the gatekeeper of the Heavens as He is beyond reproach. He grants his Keys to those who attain that Faith in their life, be they loyal servants, true lovers, best friends or so forth. Waxing Crescent: The Angel of Fidelity, Vefa. Full Moon: The Angel of Loyalty, Bağlılık. Waning Crescent: The Angel of Hope, Umut. New Moon: The Angel of Belief, Inanma. 'Ruhanilik' The Month of Spirituality. The Angel Ruhanilik brings spirituality, connection with the Angels, insight, heavenly peace, balance; He bears the shining halo of enlightenment. Waxing Crescent: The Angel of Sacrifice, Fedakârlık. Full Moon: The Angel of Enlightenment, Aydınlatma. Waning Crescent: The Angel of Surrender, Teslim. New Moon: The Angel of Release, Kurtuluş. 'Tamlık' The Month of Truth. The Angel Tamlık brings completeness, precision, accuracy, wholeness, exactness, veracity, completeness; He is the archer who never misses. Waxing Crescent: The Angel of Knowledge, Irfan. Full Moon: The Angel of Completion, Bitirme. Waning Crescent: The Angel of Direction, Yön. New Moon: The Angel of Reality, Hakikat. 'Tâlih' The Month of Karma. The Angel Tâlih brings fortune, luck, auspiciousness, karma, fate; She bears a hoop of coins and daggers which spine in accordance with the deeds of mankind. Waxing Crescent: The Angel of Remuneration, Ödeme. Full Moon: The Angel of Wealth, Servet. Waning Crescent: The Angel of Chance, Şans. New Moon: The Angel of Destiny, Kader. 'Current Year' It is Year 683P.Y. in the Peygamber Yılı in the Weaponry story, and began on Tevazu 4th. Category:Cabal Calendar Category:The Zodiac Category:Zodiac Category:Weaponry